Summer romance
by PercyJacksonluvr180203
Summary: Annabeth moves to Seatown for a new start in life. She was always the nerd back at home, no friends, no boyfriends, just a sad backstory to tell. But now, she's changing. Will she find love, friends and happiness? Who knows? They are not demigods in this story. T for future kissing scenes.
1. Start of something new (HSM song)

**I don't own any of the PJatO characters, or the HoO. I also don't own the songs.**

Annabeth's POV

I sat on my seat in the airplane. I was curled in a ball of grey hoodie and leggings, absorbed in my novel, _The Hunger Games. _It's an excellent book. I've read it hundreds of times. Suddenly a voice rang out over the speakers: _Fasten your seatbelt, we are about to land._

I sighed. I was starting a new life in Seatown, a small island. I was glad to see the back of San Francisco as I'd never made any friends, but I was nervous about meeting the locals.

To clarify: yes, I'm a nerd. I'd rather sit indoors with a book then outdoors with friends. Whilst other seventeen year-olds fantasise about romances, I think about architecture. Whilst other people think of their love lives, I think of my dead mother.

I stepped off the plane, shortly followed by my dad, Fredrick Chase. He gathered his books and bustled me out. He whistled to a nearby taxi and we began the endless 70 mile drive to Seatown.

When we finally arrived, it was noon. I breathed the fresh air; it was scented with sea salt and cookies. It was so much nicer than the smog back at home. I wheeled my suitcase out behind me and looked around.

There was a little sign pointing left, saying _Seatown Beach. _I scanned the little shops. It seemed like a little holiday village, someone remote and unreal – except for the fact that there was barely any people around. The shops were stuffed with merchandise, like little gifts, rubber rings, surfboards and the like. Dad nudged me and we headed into the candy store, where a hand-made sign was fixed: _Speak to Sally for assistance_. As I opened the little door, a bell above jangled. The woman at the counter looked up.

She had light brown wavy hair tied up in a pony. Her lined face was streaked with flour. She smiled warmly, and it was as if she'd made the sun brighter. She had a kind aura.

"Hello! I'm Mrs Jackson. New, are we? What's your name?"

Dad elbowed me discreetly. I took the hint.

"Hello Mrs Ja – Sally," I corrected myself. "I'm Annabeth."

She smiled wider. "That's a lovely name! I take it you're Fredrick, the man who called?"

Dad nodded.

"Your lodgings are the sixth house. Next to mine, actually." She gave us directions.

I could hear laughter, coming from the direction of the beach.

"I'm gonna check out the beach. Unpack for me?" I told my dad. He nodded.

I stripped off my hoodie so I was just in my grey tee and jeans. Then I headed off.

When I got to the beach someone ran over to me. She had black hair and a crazy smile. Her eyes were outlined in black. Her clothes were black too; a camisole and shorts. She grinned at me.

"Hi I'm Thalia! You must be Annabeth! No time for intros. There's a party on later, at seven. See you there!" she bounded away. I blinked. If all the locals were like that, I wouldn't be able to keep up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Warp, the Beach Party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was wearing my white bikini with my flowery sarong, and I thought I looked okay-ish. I scanned the beach in interest. After all, I should get to know my new home.

It was nothing special; just your typical golden sand, clear ocean resort. But there was _something _different about it. It seemed well trodden, like generations of people had spent summers here. They probably hadn't, but it seemed that way. I looked over at the people. There was a small stall constructed of wooden sticks and ropes. It was painted with dolphins eating blue cupcakes, and was clearly selling drinks to refresh everyone. As an aspiring architect I could appreciate the work on the frame. Next to that, a small barbeque was set up. Both the barbeque and the stall, I noticed, were manned by the same person – a scrawny boy with curly hair. He looked like an imp, devilish and jokey. He seemed to be flirting with the gathering ladies, but they were having none of it. He didn't seem to mind either. Over by a palm tree sat Thalia and a friend. Her friend was pretty; even from the distance I could see that her naturally deep tan and dark hair clashed beautifully. Thalia lifted her hand and waved me over. I joined them gladly.

"This is Annabeth, Y'know, the girl I told ya about?" Thalia prompted. Her friend rolled her eyes, which was a kaleidoscope of blue, brown and green.

"Yes Thalia, you mentioned her once or twice...a minute...for an hour."

I laughed nervously. "I guess I'm the source of gossip at the moment, huh?"

"It's just that we don't get new people very often. I'm Piper, by the way. Piper McLean."

We soon got chatting. I was in utter delight that I'd hardly been here a day and already had _two _amazing friends! But there was a downside – the topic soon switched to boys.

"I'm dating Jason. See the smaller blonde one? He's amazing."

Thalia scowled at this statement. "Shut up Piper. I can't stand it when people say my brother's hot."

I stared. "Brother?!"

Thalia smiled again. "Yup. We look nothing alike. Anyway, I'm dating Luke. The taller blonde one. He's gut-busting hot! He _oozes_ hot. He-"

"We get the message, Pinecone face. Who'd you like?" Piper interrupted, focusing on me. Thalia broke out of her trance, grinning evilly.

"Take a look around, Annie. There's plenty to choose from. Leo?"

She gestured at the impish boy.

"Hell naw!"

"Frank?"

"Nuh uh."

"Nico?"

"NO."

"Hmmm...Grover?"

"No!"

"Yeah. Everyone else sucks."

We sat and chatted and fetched drinks. I was starting to feel like I had friends. I can't say how much I enjoyed that. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Friends. Friends. Friends. Friends. Friends. Pals. Buddies. Mates. _Amis. Amigos. Freunde. Φίλη. _

I've finally found friends.

**So, what do you think? You likey? You no likey? Please review! As much as I love my favourite-ers and my followers it's my reviews that really make me smile! Also, judging by my style of writing, how old do you think I am? Guess.**

**(::) (::) (::) # # # Cookies and waffles for everyone!**

**You have probably noticed that I edited it. That's because I didn't like the ending. **


	2. Titanium

Thalia grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I'd just settled back with her and Piper, brought out my novel and was about to open it when-

"Oh no you don't."

"What?" I struggled with her. That girl has an iron grip.

"Read later. No, scratch that. Don't read. You have to meet everybody!"

I was reluctantly dragged away. On the plus side, I now know all of the local kids.

There's Jason Grace, Piper's boyfriend, with his ice-blond hair and scar on his lip. Then Luke Castellan, Thalia's boyfriend, with golden blond hair and blue eyes. After that, I was introduced to Travis and Connor Stoll, two not-quite-twin-brothers who are pranksters (Thalia told me to expect shaving cream tonight), Frank Zhang, the shy guy with the buzz cut, Hazel Levesque, a pretty black girl with beautiful amber eyes, Nico Di Angelo, the gothic kid, Grover Underwood, the guy with the goatee and a limp, Percy Jackson, the surfer with green eyes and black windswept hair, and Leo Valdez, the scrawny guy with a curious obsession with all things hot; fire, barbeques, ovens and women. I still have yet to meet the adults though.

My phone beeped. It was my dad, sending me a text.

Time to come home now honey.

I sighed.

"Nice meeting you all. I gotta go."

I sprinted off.

I got into my pyjamas and headed to my room. I had no intention of sleeping. Instead, I pulled out my phone.

Did you see Luke's face when you left, Thals? I texted. Thalia replied immediately, her answer flashing up my screen.

Thalia: It looked like he was gonna cry! Bless him, he's a sweetheart. :)

Piper: Did anyone of you notice Percy?

It was an odd question to send. I replied:

Thalia: As in my cousin Percy?

Piper: How many other Percy's do you know?

Me: No, what about Percy?

Piper: He was watching you.

Me: No he wasn't. He was surfing!

Piper: He was! I saw him!

Me: Whatever.

I went offline. I _knew _this would happen. Girls, it was. Always on about boys. I couldn't care less if this Percy guy was watching me. It was too cliché. Y'know, the whole _summer romance, tragedy _and all of that rubbish. No way. But in my head I forgave my new friends. I guess it was in a girl's nature, right?

I looked at the clock. 12:05. I decided tohit they hay. Just before I slept, I pressed the call button on my phone and called my mother.

_Hello, you've reached the phone of Holly Chase. Sorry, I'm away right now and I can't take your call. I'll try to answer soon. See you soon! Bye!_

I knew she would never answer. I called her just so I could hear her voice again one more time.

I woke up, as usual, tangled up in the bed sheets. I wondered, briefly, if I was still in San Francisco. That thought was extinguished by the smell. Sea air and cookies. I could get used to this. I struggled up. My legs felt weak from sleep but I managed to stay standing long enough to throw a pair of shorts and a vest on and battle my way down the stairs. By the time I was downstairs; I could walk sufficiently, which was good. I was just about to call out to my dad when I noticed a little note:

Gone out of town to do some research about WWII. Be back at 7:00

Dad x

Yes! I thought excitedly. I can do anything I like today! Then Thalia marched in, surprising me so much that I almost spilled my breakfast.

"Your dad left the door unlocked when he left." She informed me. "Wanna go surfing?"

I pondered between choices: I could A.) Sit here in the peace and quiet, read my book and spend a pleasant day by myself or B.) Enrol in a sport I've never tried with two people I just met, on a beach with freezing cold seawater. Who was I kidding?! I got my bikini out and followed Thalia to the beach.

"Have you ever surfed before?" Thalia asked me. I shook my head.

"Me neither. Piper has though. She can teach us."

Piper flushed and smiled. "Yeah, but I get wiped out even when there aren't any waves. But I know the basics."

That was a start. I picked out one of the rental surfboards, a grey one. Yeah, yeah whatever, grey is boring, whatever. It's not only mine but also my mother's eye colour. Now take back that insult. Good.

I lay on my board first, running my hands through the water.

"Spread you fingers wide!" The lifeguard shouted over. **(A/N I don't know how to surf, I'm British)**

I obliged and found I moved faster. Slowly, slowly, I stretched out and balanced on my knees. The sea breeze whipped my loose curls backwards. I untied my ponytail to allow the curls to flow free. I felt the wind blowing them back. It felt good. The sea sprayed in my face pleasantly. Shakily, I stood up. My mistake.

My board hit a rock. It tumbled from under me and I slipped into the icy sea. Luckily, I can swim. I treaded water desperately, looking for something to hold onto. I didn't notice the wave behind me. Swept up by the water, my surfboard knocked me under a current, hitting me straight on the head. Just as my oxygen was running out, and the whack on the head was finally registeringthe pain nerves in my brain, I felt soft, strong arms wrap around me, but it was too late. I blacked out in the arms of my mysterious rescuer.


	3. Summer days

**I've decided that I'm gonna work on one story at a time. Sorry if you're waiting for updates. **

My dad was leaning over me. My dad, the busy professor, who couldn't care less about his daughter. His face was wet. Tears? My brain was too fuggy to remember anything. I knew I'd been rescued, but whom by? What was going on? I wasn't in hospital, that's for sure. Hospitals don't tend to have patterned sofas, painting and photo albums all around the room. Nope, I was in someone's house. Dad was holding an icepack to my head. As my vision suddenly sharpened dramatically, I could also hear everything. Arguing. No, not arguing. Shouting. One of the voices sounded like Thalia's. I didn't recognise the other voice.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU PAYING MORE ATTENTION?! SHE COULD HAVE DIED!"

"I GOT THERE AS FAST AS I COULD!"

"PERCY! YOU WEREN'T FAST ENOUGH! SHE NEARLY DROWNED!"

I cleared my throat quietly so that no one heard me. Then I yelled, "Will you two just SHUT UP!"

They turned to me, expressing astonishment that 1. I was awake and 2. I had such a loud voice for a small persona. I tried to glare at them both. I didn't think it was nearly as good as my full-scale death glare but they shrank suitably under it. And guess what? The one moment I might need my dad for support with my angry friends, and he walks out of the room. Typical. But luckily, their anger was gone. Percy walked over to me and took my limp hand. I was surprised and flattered that he'd actually stayed here whilst I was unconscious. Maybe he did like me, as Piper said.

"I'm really sorry," He half-whispered. I tried to nod my head, which feels like a cement block.

"It's ok," I answered in a strangulated voice. Thalia reluctantly released her anger and took the icepack off my head. I tried to stand.

"Help?" I asked. Percy pulls me up. We're about the same age, but he's way taller than me. He looks about 6"0. I'm only 5"9. I locked eyes with him. Green to grey. His eyes are beautiful, sombre at the moment, but still with that playful spark. They're twinkling in the light. It's as if – STOP IT! I'm not in love. People can have nice eyes, right? Yeah, nice eyes.

"Can you walk?" Thalia asked. I shrugged.

"One way to find out." Naturally, I swished across the carpet, no problem in my legs whatsoever. Did I say swished? Oops, I meant to say face-planted the floor. "Need any help?" Percy asked. He's got a bad-boy smirk on his face. It's kinda cute and extremely and utterly infuriating, like he knows something that I don't. And not to compliment myself, but that is virtually impossible. I gritted my teeth.

"I'm fine." I limped out of the door, Thalia at my heels.

As it turns out, I was at Sally's house. And Percy is her son. So he would have been there anyway. Not that I'm disappointed or anything, because I'm NOT. I shook my head free of any thought of Percy and followed Thalia to the beach, where Piper and Hazel were waiting. This time, I was just gonna lie there and tan. Thalia had deemed it acceptable for me to read in this state, which was good. Now I was reading _Mockingjay. _I settled under a palm tree and began to read, before shuffling forwards, deciding that I wanted to tan first before cooling off. Just my luck, Percy headed towards me. Half of my brain couldn't help but noticed how toned he is. He isn't disgustingly bulging, just fit. The other half told it to shut up. Torn between my conflicted brain, I allowed a small smile to fill my face as he squatted down next to me.

"You alright?"

I nodded. He came over here to check on me! Wow!

"Listen-"

Damn. Ulterior motive.

"There's a party on Saturday, and everyone except Leo has someone to go with. I don't wanna be a loner agai – like Leo. You wanna come with me?"

He blushed. His embarrassment was so cute that I blushed too.

"As friends?" I cautioned. His face brightened.

"As friends." He confirmed. This time, I didn't even allow the grin to come onto my face. It just did.

"Great. See you at 6:00."

After grabbing a quick bite to eat at the nearest pizza place, Thalia, Piper and I rushed to my room. Dad was still out. Thalia and Piper were flicking through my wardrobe and my drawers, rejected everything. Or, rather, pulling stuff out to look at it, deciding it's horrible, and crumpling it up on the floor. We were all laughing as the heap of clothes grew higher and higher.

"I've got it!" Piper snapped her fingers. She bounced over to us, grinning. That girl has too much energy. "I wore this outfit to one of my dad's premieres. It didn't suit me, but the style is _totally _yours." She ran off. I exchanged a look with Thalia.

"Totally?" we asked simultaneously. Then we collapsed onto my bed, stomachs aching from giggling. Piper ran back in, looking confused.

"Why are you laughing?"

"No reason," Thalia chortled.

"Totally," I spluttered. I _love _secret jokes.

After subsiding from our giggles, Piper insisted on making me model the outfit. It was nice, admittedly, a loose white top with gold sparkles on it and a pair of gold shorts with...golden sandals to match! I hugged Piper excitedly.

"You'll knock him dead in that!" Thalia exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"We're going as friends."

Piper and Thalia raised an eyebrow at each other and laughed.

You know what? I _hate _secret jokes.


	4. Thank you for the music (ABBA)

**To Kai-is-music (guest) I have two messages. 1. Get an account! 2. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it! Peoples, I NEED REVIEWS! I live off them! Plus, I forward the emails to my friend so I can show off how popular (not) I am. I need you for that!**

After Piper had deemed her outfit acceptable, they started on my hair. Thalia twiddled one of my curls uselessly whilst Piper sprang into action. She curled and re-curled (as if it's not curly enough), then fixed it up. My hair was loose, with two plaits going round the back of my head, secured by a butterfly clip. I gasped.

"Its...incredible!" I breathed. Piper smiled satisfactorily.

"Yeah, I like it. Now, go knock him dead!"

"It's not a date."

"Right."

I ignored Piper and walked out of the door.

When I reached the beach Percy was waiting for me. He looked stunning in his khaki shorts and white tee. He looked kinda nervous, as opposed to the bad-boy vibe, which I thought was adorable. Nervous boys are usually the best. His mouth dropped a little when he saw me, but he hid it well.

"You look...amazing!" He told me. I blushed visibly as we made our way up the beach.

There was a stage set up in the centre, equipped with a huge screen and speakers. We gathered at the stage like everyone else. Leo swaggered onto the stage.

"Yo, peeps!" He bellowed into the microphone. "Did I do good this year!" A cry of 'yes!' went up. I turned to Percy.

"He did this?" I asked. He nodded.

"He never fails to impress me." He confessed.

"So, we're gonna do a little karaoke in a bit, some dance competitions, some games, and obviously, food!" A cheer went up from the Percy and the guys, though Thalia joined in loudly.

Leo was just walking off stage when he went, "Ooh, wait! I forgot something!"

The dispersed crowd gathered again and looked up at Leo expectantly.

"Good job on getting a girl, Jackson. You finally got over her?"

Percy's expression hardened. "Drop it Leo." The crowd was silent, staring awkwardly. When I looked closely at Percy, I saw he was dangerously near tears.

Music started to play quietly from the speakers as everyone was left to socialize. I took Percy's hand. "You okay?"

He looked surprised but didn't shake me off. Instead, he squeezed my hand tighter.

"Yeah...my last girlfriend, two years ago..." He shook his head.

Just by looking into those gorgeous eyes, I wanted to know what bitch **(A/N sorry, I don't like swearing but it was necessary) **had hurt this wonderful man.

"Tell me." I pleaded, rubbing his back soothingly. "It's okay."

He looked grateful. "Well, let's just say, I thought we were something special. Until I caught her kissing my best friend."

I gasped, an appropriate reaction to his situation. "If I was your girlfriend, I'd never do that." I swore.

He smiled slightly, almost that annoying smirk of his. "Good."

We talked more, sat under the shade of a palm tree. I learnt that his father, too, had died, and shared in my pain. He liked surfing, the ocean, and wanted to be a marine biologist later in life. He told me some fascinating facts about the sealife the ocean by the island, to which I listened to interestedly.

"You know what? I'm gonna call you Seaweed Brain."

Percy laughed – a wonderful, clear, happy sound. "Then you shall be the Wise Girl."

I giggled. "Shall we dance, Sir Seaweed?" I asked in a posh voice.

"Can do, Lady Wise." Chuckling, we headed to the (almost) empty dance floor. He placed a hand on my waist as a slow song started. He lead, and we danced across the floor together. It was only after the song had finished that I noticed the red recording light on Travis' phone.

"TRAVIS STOLL!" I yelled. He looked terrified.

"It's not YouTube, not this time." He assured me. "No, I'm sending this to Percy's ex, to prove he's over her." Percy looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. I felt a surge of protectiveness wash over me – who did this girl think she was? Hurting him this way? Then I realised. _I was in love. _

But I wouldn't show it unless Percy did and so far, nothing. Totally friendly. Luckily, to save awkwardness, Leo bounded onto the stage, grinning like he was on a sugar high.

"KARAOKE!" He screamed. Then he picked a name out of a hat. "Please come up to the stage...Thalia!"

Thalia came up, picked her song, and sang.

"Whoa, oh, oh  
>Whoa, oh, oh<br>Whoa, oh, oh  
>Whoa<br>I'm waking up to ash and dust  
>I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust<br>I'm breathing in the chemicals  
>(inhale) (exhale)<p>

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
>This is it, the apocalypse<br>Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<br>Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive<p>

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
>It's a revolution, I suppose<br>We're painted red to fit right in  
>Whoa<p>

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
>This is it, the apocalypse<br>Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<br>Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive<p>

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
>Deep in my bones, straight from inside<p>

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
>Enough to make my systems blow<br>Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
>Welcome to the new age, to the new age<br>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
>Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!"<p>

This was met by a round of applause, some excessive whistling from Luke and a bowing Thalia. Leo, keeping up the formalities, read, "YAY, sexy Leo time!"

I groaned.

"We, we don't have to worry about nothing  
>Cause we got the fire<br>And we're burning one hell of a something

They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
>Light it up<br>Like we're the stars of the human race, human race

When the lights turned down  
>They don't know what they heard<br>Strike a match, play it loud  
>Giving love to the world<p>

We'll be raising our hands  
>Shining up to the sky<br>Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
>Yeah we got the fire fire fire<p>

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
>We gonna let it<br>Burn burn burn

Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
>We gonna let it burn burn burn burn<p>

We don't want to leave  
>No<p>

We just gonna be right now  
>And what we see<br>Is everybody's on the floor acting crazy getting lurker to  
>Turn the lights out<p>

Musics on, I'm waking up  
>We stop the vibe<br>And we bump it up

And it's over now  
>We got the love<br>There's no secret now  
>No secret now<p>

When the lights turned down  
>They don't know what they heard<br>Strike a match  
>Play it loud<br>Giving love to the world

We'll be raising out hands  
>Shining up to the sky<br>Cos we got the fire, fire, fire  
>Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire<p>

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
>We gonna let it burn burn burn burn<p>

Gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
>We gonna let it burn burn burn burn<br>When the lights turned down  
>They don't know what they heard<br>Strike a match  
>Play it loud<br>Giving love to the world

We gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
>Burn burn burn burn<p>

Burn burn burn burn  
>Burn burn burn<p>

We can light it up up up  
>So they can put it out out out<br>We can light it up up up  
>So they can put it out out out<p>

We an light it up up up  
>So they can put it out out out<br>We can light it up up up  
>So they can put option out out out<p>

When the lights turned down  
>They don't know what they heard<br>Strike a match  
>Play it loud<br>Giving love  
>To the world<p>

We'll be raising our hands  
>Shine it up to the sky<br>Cause we got the fire, fire, fire  
>Yeah we got the Fire fire fire<p>

And we gonna let it burn burn burn burn  
>We gonna let it burn burn burn<p>

Gonna let it burn burn. Burn  
>We gonna let it burn burn burn burn<p>

When the lights turned down  
>They don't know<br>What they heard  
>Strike a match<br>Play it loud  
>Giving love to the world<p>

We'll be raising our hands  
>Shining up to the sky<br>Cause we got the fire fire  
>Yeah we got the fire fire fire<p>

And we gonna let it  
>Burn."<p>

He wasn't bad, but he wasn't good either. Next, Piper sang 'Roar' by Katy Perry, Hazel belted out 'Royals' by Lorde, Luke felt obliged to sing 'Talk Dirty' by Jason Derulo, which met much applause. After that, Travis and Connor both sang 'Troublemaker', Jason sang 'Bonfire Heart', Frank sang 'Midnight Memories' (he has a sweet voice) then it was Percy's song. He stood up, looking all serious.

"This song," He announced, "May be short, but it suits me well. I'm sure my new friend Annabeth will agree. I started laughing as the first few notes came on, but not as hard as when he sang.

"Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Causing a commotion  
>'Cause they are so awesome<br>Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Pretty big and pretty white  
>They beat a polar bear in a fight<br>Like an underwater unicorn  
>They've got a kick-ass facial horn<br>They're the Jedi of the sea  
>They stop Cthulhu eating ye<br>Narwhals  
>They are Narwhals<br>Narwhals  
>Just don't let 'em touch your balls<br>Narwhals  
>They are Narwhals<br>Narwhals  
>Inventors of the shish kebab<br>Narwhals  
>They are Narwhals<br>Narwhals  
>Just don't let 'em touch your balls<br>Narwhals  
>They are Narwhals<br>Narwhals  
>(Narwhals, narwhals)<br>Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Causing a commotion  
>'Cause they are so awesome<br>Narwhals, Narwhals  
>Swimming in the ocean<br>Causing a commotion  
>'Cause they are so awesome<br>Narwhals  
>Are really, really good<br>You'll find them in the sea  
>They're never in the woods<br>Narwhals  
>You know they're just so sweet<br>They could stab you in the face  
>With their long protruding teeth! Yeah!<br>It's a tooth  
>A tooth, tooth baby<br>They don't need a dentist  
>'Cause they're washin' it daily<br>It's a tooth!  
>You know it's the truth!<br>You don't need no more proof  
>'cause I'm telling you it's a tooth."<p>

I was rolling around on the sand, giggling. Then I stopped. My turn.

The grin slid off my face. "I don't sing." I stuttered.

Thalia looked at me. "You sing in the shower. We could hear you when you were getting changed."

I blushed. "Don't make me."

Leo shrugged. "Fine. Chicken." He added under his breath, clucking quietly. Embarrassment forgotten, I stormed up to the stage in anger. "I'll show you whose chicken, Valdez." I muttered, shoving him so hard he fell over. So, because of pride, I sang.

"You shout it out  
>But I can't hear a word you say<br>I'm talking loud not saying much  
>I'm criticized<br>But all your bullets ricochet  
>Shoot me down, but I get up<p>

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
>Fire away, fire away<br>Ricochet, you take your aim  
>Fire away, fire away<p>

[Chorus:]  
>You shoot me down but I won't fall<br>I am titanium  
>You shoot me down but I won't fall<br>I am titanium 

Cut me down  
>But it's you who'll have further to fall<br>Ghost town and haunted love  
>Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones<br>I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
>Fire away, fire away<br>Ricochet, you take your aim  
>Fire away, fire away<p>

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am titanium<br>You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am titanium<br>I am titanium  
>I am titanium<p>

Stone-hard, machine gun  
>Firing at the ones who run<br>Stone-hard as bulletproof glass  
>You shoot me down but I won't fall<br>I am titanium  
>You shoot me down but I won't fall<br>I am titanium  
>You shoot me down but I won't fall<br>I am titanium  
>You shoot me down but I won't fall<p>

I am titanium  
>I am titanium."<p>

Silence. Then, "Woah." I turned. Percy was staring at me, mouth open. Likewise, I noticed, was everyone else. "That was...fabulous!" Percy told me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The rest of the night was fairly smooth. But that's not the part I'm dying to tell you.

At the end of the night, drunk on fun, I leant over to Percy and kissed him. _And he kissed me back_.

I think I'm in love.

**Wow, drama or what? BTW, I'm gonna write another fanfic soon. It's called School of Nightmares, and it's a school that Percy attends. But all his old bullies, like Nancy Bobofit and Matt Sloan are there. PM me if you want to co-write!**


	5. Will you be my girl?

**OH MY GODS! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I had a nasty bug. Called Writer's Block. I didn't have a single idea in my terrible brain. Then...I DREAMED A DREAM! (In time gone by) Get the Les Miserables reference? No? Ok. I was struck by sudden inspiration. So, without further ado...the next chapter!**

Leo put another song on. Then he called out, "Couples dance!"

Percy and I sat on a rock awkwardly, humming along. Percy sang the words. "Hey, hey baby," He has an awesome voice. I stared at him surprised. He must have been faking his voice in karaoke, because he sang amazingly. I sat, listening to his voice. He put his hand on my chin and gently tilted my head in his direction. He looked into my eyes. Green to grey. He sang the next line. "Ooh, ah, I wanna know-o-o-o if you'll be my girl,"

I got the message he was discreetly portraying. I took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. I could've sworn that Leo, Grover, Jason and Nico high-five each other. I chose to ignore them. I rested my head on Percy's chest and we swung each-other around to the music, holding hands. I could hardly believe it. But then –

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? GET AWAY FROM HER!"

I have a problem. A huge problem. It's Disastrous and Diabolical. If you haven't figured it out, it's an appropriate anagram of DAD. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me away.

"Get off!" I shouted furiously. Of course, Leo chose that moment to turn the music down. Everything went silent.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. Dad let go of my arm abruptly, staring at me in anger.

"You're grounded!" He scolded. I managed to scoff. I was feeling invigorated by this anger, this bottled up emotion that I'd hidden since mom's death.

"No, I'm not! I can spend time with boys if I want to. I'm 17, not a kid. Mom told me, before she died, to live my life. You were the only thing stopping me. I've had enough!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me. I breathed heavily, red in the face. Dad was trembling in fury. I could tell that the comment about mom maybe wasn't the smartest thing to bring up, even in an angry rant. I was dragged away by Dad, trying to convey a message to my friends. It's okay. They all looked shaken up. Damn. They'll think I'm retarded. Blame my Dad.

When we reached my room, I locked the door and sat on my bed, smouldering. A message flashed up on my phone:

_U ok?_ Thalia. I sighed. _Wat do u think? I've just been embarrassed in front of every1. I'm just fab_. I replied sarcastically. I heard a voice from behind me. "No need to be sarcastic."

I turned. "Thalia?! Piper?! How did you get here?" I asked in amazement.

Thalia flashed a cheeky grin. "The Stolls taught me how to pick a lock when I was what, 7? They were 5 at the time." She told me. Piper just laughed.

"Don't worry Juliet. Your dad doesn't know we're here." Piper reassured me. I frowned.

"Juliet?" Thalia and Piper exchanged a glance.

"Nothing."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Cue the giggling. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." Thalia reached inside her bag, and pulled out...popcorn? Piper fumbled in hers and brought out tons of stuff – makeup, face-masks, nail varnish and...Chick-flicks. I smiled at my best friends.

"We thought you'd need cheering up." They stated simply. After smiling my thanks, we set to work. We:

1. Laid out the blankets and pillows on the floor.

2. Chose a movie.

3. Put face masks on each other.

4. Painted our nails

5. Relaxed with masks on our faces and coloured nails.

It was all fun, yet half of my brain was consumed by a colour – green. Sea green to be exact. Like his beautiful eyes. And black. Like his windswept hair. And – ARGH! Shut up Annabeth. I'm turning into such a girl. Anyways, after the movie had finished, we put another one on and removed the face masks. Piper and Thalia turned to me. They smiled sweetly. "Makeovers."

By the time they were finished on me, I'd missed a quarter of the film. But it was _so_ worth it when I looked in the mirror. Thalia had outlined my eyes in black eyeliner, finishing with a small curl at the edge of my right eye. She'd then proceeded to draw little black dots around the edge of my right eye, which looked amazing. **(Go with me on this – I've seen it, it looks great) **Then, with a pale lilac, she'd shaded my eyelids and applied a thin layer of mascara, bringing out the best in my eyes. Piper had gently powdered my cheeks with a pastel pink, and then smoothed over a peachy colour over my lips. I put my hands up to my face and gasped. "I look...pretty!" I said, astonished. Piper laughed, whilst Thalia stared at me.

"You're telling me, with that natural tan, gorgeous eyes and golden curls, that you thought you weren't pretty?" She asked incredulously. I nodded.

"I was always the nerd. I liked reading instead of wearing elastic bands – sorry, _skirts_ and flirting with jocks." I said. Thalia grinned.

"I flirted with the jocks anyway." She said. I giggled. But Piper interrupted us. "Eh-hem! My turn!"

We gave Piper her makeover then Thalia. Just as Thalia suggested a game of Truth or Dare, I heard a knocking at the window. "It's Romeo!" Piper exclaimed. I turned, seeing Percy in the window, standing on a ladder...

_Damn! _I thought. _I'm standing here in my pyjamas! A little vest and skimpy shorts! Oh well, just pretend I don't care._ I approached the window and threw it open, acutely aware of the fact that I had been prettified and was being confronted by my (sorta) boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed, trying not to let my dad hear.

"Well, if you didn't want a visit..." He pouted, beginning to descend.

"No, no, no! Stay." I told him. Thalia smiled.

"C'mon in, cousin. We're playing truth or dare." She beckoned him in, grinning evilly. He blanched.

"Er, no?" he tried.

Thalia smirked this time. "It won't be as bad as last time, honest."

I wonder what happened last time.


	6. Summertime Sadness

**YAY, new chapter! I'm a slacker, sorry. LIKE A HUGE OMG WHERE IS SHE IS SHE ALIVE I'M GONNA KILL HER WHEN I SEE HER NEXT OMG slacker. I APOLOGISE! *dodges rotten tomatoes* Sorry! It has been WAY too long. I sincerely apologise. AGAIN.**

Percy seemed to take in the fact that we were all wearing makeup. He barely glanced at Thalia and Piper but stared at me. I tried not to blush. No such luck.

"Don't stare, kelp head," Thalia reprimanded. "Annie's blushing!" Piper shoved Thalia playfully. That seemed to jog Thalia's memory.

"Let the games begin!" She said in a cheery voice, pretending to be Effie Trinket. I put three fingers by my lips and saluted. Ditto Piper. Percy just gave us a funny look. It was cute – his eyebrows furrowed and his nose wrinkled.

"Kelp head, interrogation or embarrassment?"

Percy groaned. "Embarrassment."

Thalia grinned evilly. "I dare you to kiss Annie."

I blushed again, my whole face and neck flooding scarlet. A slight tinge appeared on Percy's cheeks and he looked away shyly, just as embarrassed as me.

"It's only a dare, right?" I said, my voice husky. Percy nodded.

"Just a dare." He repeated, and leaned forwards. I leaned forwards too, and our lips touched. It was _magical_. Fireworks seemed to be exploding all around us. A butterfly feeling rose pleasantly in my stomach. I was in heaven. I vaguely heard a high-five, but decided to ignore it, for now.

Then somebody opened the door. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" came the voice. We jumped apart and yelped. My dad was stood in the doorway.

Time stood still. Thalia's eyes were wide in shock and anticipation. Piper's mouth was hanging open in an 'o' of horrified surprise. Percy looked blatantly terrified, and no wonder. Dad was leaning against the doorway, red in anger, a vein pulsing in his forehead. He was livid. I held my breath, waiting for the time bomb that was slowly ticking down the seconds 'til the explosion.

"Come with me. NOW." I bit my lip as Thalia pulled a sorrowful face at me. I followed my dad into the hallway and tactfully closed the door.

"EXPLAIN." Dad thundered. I wondered about lying, but at last told the truth.

"We were playing dares, Dad. It was a _dare._"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE! YOU HAVE THREE PEOPLE IN YOUR ROOM, WHEN I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU THAT YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"DAD! I'm SEVENTEEN now, not seven. I'm too old to play dares. I'm too old to be grounded. But, _oh no, you're far too young to have a boyfriend_. FYI, he's just a friend right now. We've barely met. A dare is a dare, it's just a stupid game. You can't control what I do. I need to start living my own life."

"But – "

"What would mom say?" I asked, and walked back into my room, a tear dripping down my cheek.

IM A LINEBREAKER Y'ALL

I sat by the beach again the next day, in a different spot so Thalia and Piper wouldn't find me, placidly reading my book. I was still angry at my friends, though I knew it wasn't really their fault. I threw the book over my face, shielding myself.

"I wish we'd never moved here," I said to myself aloud, "my whole life has gone downhill since."

I lifted the book away from my face in time to see two girls, one black haired, one dark haired, and a black haired boy, walk away from, heads bowed.

_Fine,_ I told myself haughtily, _they should be upset. Look what they've done!_ But as I walked along the sandy shore, it was me who felt remorse. The townspeople purposely avoided me, probably knowing that I'd insulted the three most popular teenage citizens. They stepped away from me and stared. I kept walking past them, head high, tears rolling down my face. I couldn't help thinking about their hunched, retreating backs. Look what I'd done.

**Short but sweet. No, actually. Short but sour. Because I'm torturing you. I love this so much. Writing gives me power. Muehehehehehe. **


	7. Because I'm happy

**I'm the king of the writers oh, the fanfic VIP, I don't own this book, Uncle Rick does, and that's what's bothering me. Was that not the coolest disclaimer you have ever seen in your entire LIFETIME?!**

**Oh, also, be prepared for tears. Not just yours, but the characters too. But yours as well. Muehehehe. **

I lay on my bed and cried. I cried because of my mother. I cried because of Dad. I cried because of my friends. I cried because of Percy. They were all avoiding me now, and the only look I got was the sorrowful, betrayed expression on Percy's face. I knew it'd all come to this. No friends. Completely alone. The thought made me want to cry harder, but I wiped my eyes angrily and headed down to Sally's sweetshop.

"Hi Annabeth!" Sally clearly knew nothing of our fight.

"Um, hello. Do you know where Thalia and Piper are?"

"Just at the café."

I nodded gratefully, glad she hadn't commented on my puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. I ran quickly along the cobbled street, twisting my ankle on the way, but carrying on nevertheless. When I came to the old-fashioned café it was empty apart from one table in the corner, where Thalia, Piper, Jason, Luke and Percy all sat. I took a deep breath and walked over to them.

Thalia looked at me and sniffed disgustedly. "Go away Annabeth. We've messed up your life, so just leave us alone. Have you come to apologise?" She said.

The tears began to spill down my cheeks once more. "No, I just came to tell you that I'm leaving. Tonight." I said, knuckling my eyes and turning away.

I heard a "NO!" and the smashing of several glasses. I spun round in shocked curiosity. The table was tipped sideways, every glass shattered across the floor. Percy was standing up, looked incensed and distressed. Everyone was staring at him, at me, at the mess he'd created.

"NO! You can't just _leave_. I've never felt this way about a girl before!" Percy said. I was stunned. I took a tentative step towards him.

"I know, I know. I've never felt the same about a guy. But I'm not wanted here –" I glanced at Thalia and Piper. "– so I have to go."

Percy took my red face in his hands and brought it closer to his. He pulled me into a kiss, lifting me off of my feet completely. When we broke apart everyone was staring, still.

I turned around again and started to walk away.

"Annabeth, wait!" I heard Thalia call uncertainly. "I was just grouchy. Oh, please come back!" But I took no notice. I picked up my speed, running and running as fast as I could, blinded by tears, dashing to the house. I was leaving at 7:00. Four hours.

(Change of scene here) Percy's POV

She was leaving. She was leaving. Why…how? She was different to any other girl that's ever stayed on the island. I felt like I'd known her for years, and that was the worst part. It was like losing an old friend, only to me, she was…more than a friend.

I turned to Piper first. "Thanks," I said, "for guiding me to the right path. Thanks for showing me where my priorities lie. I'm gonna find Annabeth. And you –" I rounded on Thalia, harsher this time. "Don't bother following." She opened her mouth but no words came out. Both girls looked heartbroken. I spun round to leave, just as Leo walked in.

"Heya guys…oh, she told you." He said, looking at the upturned table and smashed drinks. I glared at Leo.

"You _KNEW_?" I yelled, inflamed. Leo nodded quietly (I never knew Leo could be quiet).

"These last couple of days have been so hard for her. Crying on my shoulder practically the whole time. She felt like I was her only friend in the world."

That was it. I stormed past them all, and barricaded myself in my room, and began scribbling. I didn't show the others what I'd written, just told them to set up the stage and wait for me at 6:30.

Back to Annabeth's POV (Three and ½ hours later)

I'd been sat in my room in total silence for the whole day, when a text came through at 6:30.

Percy: Hi Annabeth meet us down at the beach rite now pls.

I groaned but trekked to the beach anyway. It was my last day and I didn't want any more heartache. When I saw the beach, I groaned louder. The stage was set up, and everyone was staring expectantly at me. I stood at the back of the crowd and looked down, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Annabeth." I heard a voice from a microphone. Percy was on the stage, sat on a stool, holding a guitar and a microphone. His face was sad but hopeful too, his green eyes sparkling like the setting sun on the ocean. "This is for you."

I walked slowly to the front of the stage, my feet trading lightly on the soft sand. The crowd instantly parted to let me through.

Percy picked up his guitar and then started to sing.

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even <p>

Her best days were some of my worst

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
>While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping<br>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
>I'm falling to pieces<p>

They say bad things happen for a reason  
>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<br>'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
>And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no<p>

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>(One still in love while the other one's leaving)<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)<p>

Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.<br>Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh  
>'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name.<p>

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<br>'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
>'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...<br>No, it don't break  
>No, it don't break even, no<p>

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?<br>(Oh glad you're okay now)  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>(Oh I'm falling, falling)<br>I'm falling to pieces,  
>(One still in love while the other one's leaving)<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)<p>

Oh, it don't break even no  
>Oh, it don't break even no<br>Oh, it don't break even no…" **(The Script, Break Even)**

I rested my head on someone's shoulder – Thalia – and let the tears flow freely. This holiday has _got _to have been the most emotional experience of my entire life. Thalia hugged me hard, squeezing me as tight as she could. We both shook with sobs and then laughter. Percy came over to me and wordlessly took my hand.

"I'm not leaving," I whispered.

"Say it louder," Percy urged.

"I'M NOT LEAVING!"

Cheers from my friends – no, my family – rose. I smiled, and for good measure, kissed Percy. I'm seventeen now dad, I can survive on my own.


	8. Epilogue Part One

Epilogue (sorta)

It was six years ago that I chose to stay at Seatown instead of moving back to San Fran. I'm 23 now, engaged with a baby on the way. You could say things turned out pretty well in the end.

Thalia and Luke moved to New York to start a family, and then came back three years later. They wanted their marriage to be performed on the island they grew up on and the kids, 4 year old Maisie and 2 year old Billie (named after the lead vocalist of Green Day, Billie Joe Armstrong) loved it so much that they convinced their parents to stay, which they agreed to happily.

Piper moved to her father Tristan McLean's mansion in Hollywood and brought Jason with her. The very next week she sent us a magazine (it was _Hello!_) and she was on the front cover, oblivious to the cameras whilst with Jason. They visited us often, bringing updates of my old home. They're not married yet, but Jason sent us all a secret letter telling us how he was going to propose. At movies premiere, no less.

A new girl arrived on the island when I turned eighteen, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. It turned out we went to school together before I moved away! Leo tried to hit on her, but Rachel gently told him she was a feminist, which was enough to dispel him (for a little while) until Calypso arrived too, Rachel's dainty cousin. Calypso hated Leo in every way which only made him more determined. By the end of the month they were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

And me, well. My doctor told me I was having a girl, which thrilled both me and Percy, though I won the bet. Everyone's really excited, especially Sally. She goes all squeaky when she talks about having grandchildren, which makes us all laugh. Then we contacted the others and started thinking of names. What do you think? **(Review!)**

But the wedding is today, and I'm really excited. My dress doesn't hide my slowly protruding bump but I don't mind. It's simple and looks amazing, with sea pearls sewn on the bottom and lace over the bodice.

Just as I was getting ready, Sally came in with Thalia and Piper.

"It's tradition." Sally said, then presented me with a necklace of gleaming pearls. "Something old," she said, smiling softly.

"Something new." Said Thalia, handing me some shoes which matched my dress perfectly.

"Something borrowed," Piper said, giving me…her favourite earrings, little square diamonds!

"And something blue." Sally finished. She gave me a little bottle of nail polish. "It was the only thing we had," She laughed, painting my nails for me.

So now I'm Annabeth Jackson, a mother-to-be, and as happy as I could possibly be.

**If you review baby names or just tell me what you think, I might to Epilogue Part Two – the baby **


End file.
